


Postcards with love

by Osomatsus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, German Eren Yeager, Happy Ending, Implied Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, armin and eren are bffs somehow, brief mikasa, over the internet, theyre also bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsus/pseuds/Osomatsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A package was in his lap with an address label from London, England, which came to him in the post all the way from there to his home in Münich, Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards with love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, and it's really short I'm so sorry.  
> Eren's modern au headcanon for me is that he's a huge military nerd and always went as a soldier as a child for Halloween.

Eren sat in his bed with the laptop in front of him, staring at the screen with a silly grin plastered onto his face. A package was in his lap with an address label from London, England, which came to him in the post all the way from there to his home in Münich, Germany. Mikasa was sitting beside him, looking at the box as well, not paying much attention to the blonde kid on the screen. She had yet to get used to him, but he liked her anyways.  
  
Armin sat in the living room of his London home with his headset on, smiling at the screen, awaiting for his best friend to open the package he sent him. “Come on, Eren! I can’t wait any longer, I’m just really excited!” He could feel himself bouncing in place at the thought of what was inside. “Make sure to give Mikasa, your mom and dad their stuff too, okay?” He watched Eren nod before sticking his finger under one of the flaps, pulling up on it. His excitement only lifted as Eren stared at what was in the box.  
  
Eren looked up from the box to see Armin, giddy as ever. “Armin, this is a lot, was this a lot of money?” The thing that got Armin was the fact that Eren didn’t have the best English. The silly blonde just shook his head, trying not to make Eren upset at the cost of it all. Eren pulled out a bag and read it, surprised it was written in German. He whispered what it said, “Mutter,” he pulled out another one, “Vater,” and he pulled out a bigger, third bag, “Mikasa,” he handed it to her, and she then took her leave, muttering thanks on her way. Eren didn’t look into the box before standing up and pointing to the two bags for his parents. Armin nodded and watched him almost fall off his bed on his way to give the bags to their new owners.  
  
Armin just thought about what Eren would do when he saw what was in the box. Just at that thought, Eren sat back on the bed in front of his computer again. “What did they say?”  
“They said thank you and were really excited to see what was in it.”  
  
He nodded. “You can look in it, you know.” Eren just nodded and slowly looked inside, stopping the second he saw a picture on the top. It was a picture of one of Eren’s many heroes, Erwin Smith, a military commander from the UK. It had his signature written across the bottom right corner saying “Best regards Eren, Erwin Smith” and Eren just went through the roof.  
  
“OH MY GOD, ARMIN!!” He took the picture out with careful hands, examining it. That was the only free thing there was, but Armin didn’t care, this was important to him. The blond just nodded repeatedly and smiled bigger than ever. He set it down on the laptop’s keyboard, looking into the box further.  
  
Inside the box, pulled out one by one and examined carefully was a necklace with the military pendant of his favorite branch. There was also a rolled up poster from both The Hobbit movies, in German, a shirt from the local tourist shop with London written across the front, a customized Jaeger on the back in bold black letters, and a yellow packet. Without hesitating, out of sheer excitement, pulling out something he never would have expected. A postcard sent to him from Münich, words scribbled in Armin’s handwriting on the back.


End file.
